The MEGA CYCLONE!
by Radic Fusion
Summary: I'm a beginner...spare me! Tails makes a luxury jet, and they go on a world travel!


IT'S FINISHED! Tails exclaimed happily. He began to dance around his newly created invention…the MEGA CYCLONE! Comes with leather seats and repolished furniture! The MEGA CYCLONE, MC, was a huge luxury jet Tails had created. The young fox was still dancing, when he noticed he should show Sonic.

Sonic opened his eyes. "Where the heck am I?" Sonic assessed the situation. He was locked on the bed by four metal straps. Last thing he saw was a metal bat…then blackness. He began to cycle through suspects. Shadow? For stealing his pixie sticks? It wasn't his fault. They looked too good… or was it Amy? Maybe it was another marry scheme…the last one included a gun marriage. Or was it Eggman, trying to rape him…AGAIN.

Tails ran into Sonic's room and pressed a button. The metal straps unlocked, and Sonic jumped out of bed, looking furious. SO IT WAS YOU, YOU LITTLE…! Sonic began to throttle the air.

Tails was aghast. "Well, if you would STOP sleeping in the street like a hobo! Every time it's night, you run around the street, ending up in an alley or someone's couch!"

"Actually that was only once…" mumbled Sonic.

"You actually slept on someone's couch?" Tails said, with a look of surprise.

Sonic screeched. "YOU HEARD NOTHING!" He charged at Tails, but the kitsune nimbly dodged and grabbed Sonic. The ten year old genius began to drag Sonic down the hallway, with Sonic moaning like a little boy.

"But mommy, I don't want to take a bath!" Sonic said, in a little kiddy voice.

"No doofus, we're going to wake everyone up so they get really angry and chase us then we lead them to the garage and they see my new invention and they all go WOW and I laugh my butt off at how pathetic you are." Tails replied, his eye starting to twitch, a sign of insanity.

Sonic grumbled, but brightened at the prospect of annoying everyone to no end.

They reached Knuckle's room first. "Okay." Tails said, "We sneak in and yell in his ear!" He looked around. Sonic was already gone and was inside the room whacking Knuckles with a baseball bat.

After a few doors down, a lot of screaming (on Sonics behalf) and a lot of bruises on Sonic, they finally woke everyone up. Everyone was standing in front of Sonic in a row, while Sonic was wearing a military outfit. "YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT! ALL WORDS AND EVIDENCE SHALL BE USED AGAINST YOU!" Sonic barked.

Tails hastily "Ignore Sonic…ummm…he's on a sugar rush today."

"Isn't faker always on a sugar rush?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah…ok whatever…now let me introduce…." He pulled off the blanket covering a shiny, large, plane. "The MEGA CYCLONE!"

Everyone marveled at the shiny shininess of the plane, the exquisite shape, the wonderful, aerodynamic shape…ok fine, Shadow was fixing his quills, Knuckles was sleep walking/tackling, Amy was polishing a couple of handcuffs, and Rouge was talking on the cell phone like a valley girl. Sonic was contentedly chewing on a straw with a dazed look on his face.

Tails continued, even though no one was probably listening. "Plus, you can decorate your room with a computer! I put computers in each room of the jet! You can try it out!" He looked up expecting to see everyone asleep. Amazingly everyone was gone! They had listened to a WHOLE SENTENCE from Tails! A NEW RECORD!

Half an hour later, everyone was done and Sonic had gotten the G.U.N. UNIFORM - DUN DUN DUN DUN! THE G.U.N. UNIFORM ALLOWS YOU TO SPEAK LIKE A SOLDIER AND INFILTRATE G.U.N.S. TOP SECRET BASES! EVEN IF YOU'RE BLUE AND HAVE LONG QUILLS!

"So lets see each others room!" Amy said. She skipped next to Sonic. "So I can TRAP SONIC IN MY ROOM! MUAHAHAHAHA!" Noticing everyone staring at her, she shuffled uncomfortably. "He he, so let's go!"

They stopped at Sonics room first, taking a peek inside. Sonics room was rather plain and colored blue. It had a hamster's wheel in one corner and various punching bags that seemed rather familiar. One of the punching bags looked a darn lot like Amy. And another looked like Knuckles. A black one nearby looked weirdly like Shadow. But, what caught everyone's attention was Sonics bed. It looked comfortable enough, but there were four handcuffs clipped onto the bed. It looked perfect for Sonics arms and legs too…

"Hey, who added the handcuffs onto my bed?" Sonic yelled. Everyone immediately looked at Tails who looked uncomfortable. "Err; ok let's go on to the next room!" He screeched. Several windows cracked and Rouge's sensitive bat ears got the brunt of it. Sonic screamed and leapt onto the bed, and at the same time Tails activated a button on his wrist watch. The handcuffs closed over Sonics hands and ankle and he was trapped!

"That's to keep you in your room at night!" Tails said with a smirk. Sonic just yelled random stuff, and frothed at the mouth.

Next they visited Shadow's room. As expected, Shadows room was regular and quite similar to Sonics room. Except the punching bags were replaced by books and there were a couple of beanbags to sit on. But, Tails knew better. He ran over to the bookshelf and began pulling books out randomly. "Uh, Tails what are you doing?" Knuckles asked. Tails looked at him insanely and ranted"Shadow has a secret button, and I'M GOING TO FIND IT!" Tails continued to furiously pull out books, while Shadow was looking slightly uncomfortable. Rouge noticed and smirked. "So you are hiding something aren't you?" she asked seductively. Shadow immediately lost all traces of doubt and smirked back. "What, you think there is a secret button in my bookshelf? You've been watching WAY too many detective movies." He replied as he backed away, tripping and landing on the bed at the same time there was a audible CLICK….


End file.
